La dama de slytherin y el ojo de la serpiente
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: por fin en el callejon Lili conoce a Draco ¿k pasara?... él y Harry se enfrentarán? [3er cap subido, tnks x leer D]
1. los Winther

**_Hello!!... este es mi cuarto fic de Harry Potter... aunque aquí es el primero xD... trata sobre un misterio en Hogwarts que Hermione quiere desenterrar sospechando que todo ese caso, puede darle ventaja a Lord Voldemort en alguno de sus planes... _**

**_Mi fic ya esta terminado, sólo que en una web gusto tanto que me pidieron hacer segunda parte .... y en eso estoy trabajando xDDD... así que espero que les guste este y me dejen algunos mensajitos... bye!!_**

****

**Los Winther**

El sol apenas brillaba detrás de las montañas... era de mañana... el aire estaba helado pero eso impedía que una chica llevara más de 1 hora asomando la cabeza por su ventana...

Tenia el cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombres rizado... los ojos eran azul celeste... su estatura era media y su cara era tan blanca como la nieve... la que ahora lucía sonrosada por el frío... Su nombre era Liliann Winther...

acaba de mudarse del norte de Francia hacia apenas unas semanas, y en unos días iniciaría su curso en Hogwarts... 6to. Curso... había estudiado en una escuela de prestigio en su país pero sus padres habían recibido una carta de Dumbledore pidiendo que se aliaran a la orden del fénix... Estaba absorta en su meditación cuando llamaron a la puerta y acto seguido entro un pequeño niño... era muy pequeño para su edad... a diferencia de Liliann, el niño parecía alegre y no arrogante como ella. La chica no se movió... seguía con su vista en el vació... contemplando por si acaso el sol llegara a salir un poco más

- lili... mamá dice que bajes, iremos al callejón dagon a comprar tus cosas para el colegio

- es Diagon- contestó ella con aburrimiento sin mirarlo

- si, eso Diogan

- dije Diagon... y mejor vete que quiero vestirme- contestó con enojo ella quitándose de la venta y cerrándola- el pequeño obedeció y ella pudo quitarse su camisón blanco y vestirse para ir a ese callejón del que sus padres habían estado hablando toda la semana

A los pocos minutos Liliann bajaba las escaleras... las ordenes de su padre habían sido, «viste de muggle»... para ella no había mucho problema... en Francia lo había tantas veces para divertirse con sus amigas que no le importó... se puso una falda a cuadros rojos arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca con las mangas arremangadas antes de los codos y unas botas que se había conseguido la noche anterior... con su cabello rizado suelto sobre sus hombros.

Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor y fue a desayunar con sus padres que se veían muy emocionados... ella se sentó al lado de su pequeño hermano Willy (quien jugaba con su comida « ¡no hagas eso William)!») ... luego salieron por el jardín y subieron a su limosina que los llevaría hacia Londres...

En el camino, Lily pudo ver algunas tiendas muggles que le parecieron de aspecto interesante... aunque en realidad cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí atrás con su hermano haciendo comentarios ridículos sobre las calles y las personas. Después de un rato su padre se paró en un calle de aspecto sucio y feo, los 4 Winther bajaron del carro; la madre de Liliann tomó a su hijo por la mano y caminó por delante, su padre la tomó a ella de la mano y caminaba detrás mirando a ambos lados... de pronto la madre de lili se paró en una puerta a unos pasos más adelante y desapareció, su padre y ella la siguieron...

- pero... ¿qué...?- fueron sus primera palabras, habían entrado a un bar de aspecto, sucio y horrible... Liliann cerró los ojos horrorizada pensando en la cara de sus amigas de Beauxbatons si la vieran ahí. El señor Winther caminó hasta la barra, le dio al cantinero un papel y después este le hizo seña mostrándole una puerta; los 4 salieron por ella, Lily se tapó las manos con la cara al ver solo una pared y un bote de basura... no supo que ocurrió salvo que después su hermano hizo una exclamación, se destapó la cara y tubo ante sus ojos una calle repleta de tiendas mágicas

- ¡esto es sencillamente fabuloso!!- exclamó el señor Winther- muy bien- dijo después de un rato cuando iban caminado por el callejón- primero debemos ir a Gringotts a reunirnos con unos amigos... ahí estaremos más seguros

«más seguros»... ¿había escuchado bien?, su padre dijo «estaremos más seguros»... iba a hacer un comentario cuando se detuvieron frente a un edificio grande y Blanco... entraron por él... Lily no necesitaba ningún letrero para saber que ese lugar era el banco para magos... después de todo estaba lleno de gnomos

- Parece que llegamos temprano... media hora para ser exacto- inquirió el señor Winther mirando su reloj- supongo que podemos ir a ver como van nuestros negocios

- mamá. Papá, si no les molesta me gustaría ver el callejón

- OH, no lo sé cielo... podría ser...

- nada de eso Deone - dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su esposa- hay muchos magos aquí y según Arthur es muy seguro... puedes ir querida... sólo regresa en media hora ¿de acuerdo?- la señora Winther asintió con la cabeza...

Liliann salió del banco... ¡tenia todo le callejón para ella!!... al menos por media hora

A la vista de ella tenia todo el callejón a su disposición... al menos se pasearía por las tiendas... sólo por fuera... y si alguna le interesaba regresaría más tarde. Se paseó por la tienda de túnicas, la lechuceria, la tienda de calderos, la de varitas, la tienda de libros, la de escobas y llegó a una que atrapo su atención... era muy diferente a las demás, de aspecto alegre y gracioso, arriba del marco había un letrero que decía "Sortilegios Weasley"... por alguna razón el nombre le sonaba familiar... entonces recordó... la noche pasada sus padres habían llevado a la mansión a una par de personas; una señora bajita y rechoncha de pelo rojo que se veía muy dulce, y un señor calvo de aspecto algo acabado aunque aún se veía algo joven... ambos con el apellido Weasley; entonces sin miramientos entró en la tienda:

Era mucho más grande de lo que podía verse desde afuera y podía ver varias repisas y estantes repletos de "cosas" en todas las paredes de la habitación; en medio había una caja de 1m X 1m lleno de lo que parecían bolas de color púrpura y en medio de las bolitas un letrero que decía «caramelos Fred y George Weasley», hasta adelante había un mostrador, detrás de él dos jóvenes iguales de cabello rojizo, detrás de ellos tres estantes, el primero con frascos, el segundo con paquetes y el tercero con cajas pequeñas; los gemelos atendían una larga fila de chicos que llegaba hasta donde lili se encontraba parada. Liliann optó pro ver las repisas que tenia al lado izquierdo... la primera tenia 7 frascos... cada uno de un color diferente (rosa, azul, verde, rojo, naranja, café y amarillo), la siguiente repisa contenía bandejas de galletas de un color amarillo canario, unos pasos más allá había unas pequeñas cajas hasta arriba, en medio había una especie de varitas de goma y hasta abajo algunos paquetes en los que parecía haber súper petardos mágicos, otra repisa pegada a la pared contenía bolsas con "orejas extensibles" y la que estaba a su lado pegada al rincón contenía unas cajas que decía..

- caramelos longilinguos- se quedó pensando un rato... parecía estar en otro planeta por qué jamás en su vida había visto tales cosas  
- ¿sabes algo?- le dijo una voz detrás de ella?- no te los recomiendo- Lily se asustó y se dio la vuelta con un salto, cayó hacia atrás y chocó con los estantes... pensó que las cosas se le caería encima y se llevó las manos a la cara... pero no ocurrió nada- descuida... mi hermano y yo las encantamos para que se cayeran- luego la ayudó a levantarse- lo siento, ¿estas bien?, no fue mi intención asustarte  
- no me asuste- contestó ella tratando se sonreír y acomodándose el cabello- sólo me tomaste por sorpresa  
- es que te veías interesada en los caramelos longilinguos...  
- caramelos qué?  
caramelos longilinguos... mira, te comes uno y la lengua te crece, entre más tires más te crecerá... pero descuida- agregó viendo su cara- deja de crecer si no sigues jalándola o si te hechizas  
- ah, ya, bueno es que nunca antes oí hablar de nada de esto...  
- eso es por qué mi hermano y yo los invitamos, ¡hola!, soy Fred Weasley- le tendió la mano  
- Liliann Winther- dijo correspondiendo al saludo  
- mi hermano esta ahí... ¡eh George!! ¡Saluda!!- le gritó al chico que estaba como loco en la barra  
- ¿qué tal?- gritó eh hizo un gesto con la mano para luego volver a los negocios  
- bueno Fred... fue un placer pero ya debo irme... tengo que regresar a Gringotts y no sé como ir  
- este es tu día de suerte... yo te llevaré  
- no gracias no quiero ser molestia  
- para nada... ¡OH miren que tenemos aquí!!- exclamó mirando la puerta... una chica de cabello enmarañado, un chico alto de pelo rojo y una chico de gafas y ojos verde esmeralda, hacían su aparición por la tienda

_En el siguiente capitulo veremos como Lupin esta incomodo ante una nueva sorpresa y como Lili conoce a la orden del fenix_

_tnks x leer _


	2. los miembros de la orden

**_Hello!! mil tnks por leerlo y tambien por dejarme algunos mensajes, sé que los primero caps son aburridos -.-U... pero les apuesto que apartir del 4 mejoran D ... espero que sigan leyendo... bye!!_**

**Los miembros de la orden**

Los tres chicos se acercaron y Fred los saludó

- ¡hola chicos!!... ¡que gusto verlos!!... hace años que no los veía.

-por dios Fred!!... nos acabamos de ver esta mañana- dijo exasperada la chica que iba con ellos

- es cierto...- exclamó como si de pronto hubiera recobrado la memoria- bueno... ¿qué se les ofrece?

- mamá nos ha mandado a buscarte- dijo el chico pelirrojo

- lo siento... no puedo atenderlos... debo realizar un acto de importancia... mira- le dijo a lili- déjame presentarte a estos chicos... la chica seria y mandona que ves aquí se llama Hermione Granger... este pelirrojo es mi pequeño hermano Ronie

- soy Ronald Weasley- murmuró con enojo mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas

- y este chico- continuó refiriéndose al de lentes de ojos verde esmeralda - es Harry Potter

- ah... mucho gusto- saludó Lili sin saber que decir... - soy Liliann Winther....

- ¿Winther?- preguntó la que se llamaba Hermione- ¿de pura casualidad no tienes un hermano llamado William?

- si... ¿lo has visto?

- aja... esta en Gringotts con tus padres... de hecho nos dijeron que si te veíamos que te lleváramos con nosotros...

- ¡ah no!!... ¡eso lo voy a hacer yo!!- dijo Fred

- de todos modos mamá dijo que viniéramos por ti

- ¿entonces me llevaran?- le preguntó Lili a Harry

- te sugiero que no le preguntes nada... no suele hablar mucho - dijo Fred

- ¡deja en paz a Harry!!- gruño Hermione

Cuando llegaron al banco Liliann vio que sus padres estaban reunidos con un grupo de magos... entre los cuales estaban los señores Weasley... el pequeño William corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó de las piernas... luego la jaló hacia donde estaban sus padres

-ah!!... lili!!... ¡que bueno verte!!- dijo la señora Winther - tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados... pensamos que te habías perdido... -se dirigió hacia los chicos que se habían reunido con sus padres- muchas gracias chicos - ahora querida quiero conozcas a nuestros amigos... los señores Weasley... ya los conoces, fueron a cenar con nosotros la otra noche

- hola cielo, ¿cómo estas?- saludó la señora Weasley

-es cierto, ya te recuerdo, que gusto verte otra vez- dijo el seños Weasley

- eh estado bien gracias... y es un placer verlos de nuevo- contestó la joven

- supongo que no conoces a nuestra hija- dijo la señora Weasley

- soy Ginny Weasley- saludó una chica pelirrojo más chica que Liliann

- Liliann Winther- respondió

- ellos son- continuó el padre de lili refiriéndose a una mujer de cabello muy largo de color negro, a un señor con un rojo bombín cubriendo su ojo y a otro mago de aspecto acabado y ropa remendada- Nymphadora Tonks...

- soy Tonks Alexander... no me digas Nymphadora- dijo la bruja de cabello negro- ¡hola!!... mucho gusto... ya sabes, dime Tonks

- de acuerdo- sonrió Lili

- bueno él es Alastor Moody...

- mejor conocido como ojo-loco - dijo Tonks

- ¿ojo-loco?- preguntó Liliann

- por esto- Moody se levantó el sombrero y lili vio un ojo de vidrio un tanto raro que daba vuelas por todos lados... Liliann se llevo las manos a la boca y retrocedió un paso

- querida... ¿qué pasa con tus modales?

- lo siento... mucho gusto

- eso es... ahora esta Remus Lupin- saludó con la mano pero no dijo nada, se veía deprimido.

- después de las presentaciones creo que ya podemos arreglar el asunto de las cámaras ¿no es así?- dijo Moody

- pero sigo insistiendo en que somos muchos y que no tiene caso que vallamos todos- dijo Tonks

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Lupin- lo mejor seria si los chicos dieran una vuelta por ahí

-no lo sé... podría ser peligroso- dijo la señora Winther

- ¡vamos querida!!... todo estará bien... ya te lo eh dicho... el callejón Diagon esta lleno de magos así que no pasara nada

- muy bien... supongo que entonces Deone y Molly sacarán de sus respectivas cuentas... Remus puede sacar de la de Potter o de Sirius

- yo voy también- habló Tonks

- de acuerdo... ¿a donde quieren ir ustedes?- les preguntó a los chicos... pero todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo... Hermione quería ir a Flourish y blotts, Ron y Ginny quería ir a la tienda de sus hermanos, Fred deseaba ir al caldero a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla...

- ¡uno por uno!!... vamos chicos... creo que pueden ir a todos lados... - pero todos alegaban que el tiempo y el lugar...

- ¡así no vamos a organizarnos!!- gruñó la señora Weasley- Fred, tú llevarás a Ginny y a Ron a la tienda de ustedes

- ¡pero madre!!... quiero ir a... de acuerdo...- dijo viendo la mirada amenazante de la señora Weasley

- eh... disculpen que los moleste- comenzó a decir Lili- yo no conozco el callejón Diagon y me gustaría darle un visto... quiero comprar una mascotas, quizá vea alguna escoba y luego pase a ver los libros...

- creo que puede ir... ¿qué dices Molly?

- muy bien; pero alguien tendrá que acompañarla para que no se pierda... ¿quien quieres que valla contigo?- Liliann los miró a todos... era difícil decidir si no los conocía... su mirada pasó de Ginny a Fred, de Fred a Hermione y de Hermione a Ron... luego otra vez los miró y reparó en Harry... se veía tan triste... estaba tan serio y tan callado que le produjo curiosidad... Claro que nosotros sabemos la razón de estado... después de la muerte de Sirius no había sido tan fácil volver a ser el mismo... además hace algunos días le habían dicho que Remus era su nuevo tutor y que toda la fortuna que le había pertenecido a Sirius ahora pasaba a su manos...

-me gustaría que Potter viniera conmigo... si es que él quiere... - Liliann y Harry se miraron... este no supo que responderle...- ¿quieres acompañarme?- le sonrrió... el chico Potter dijo si con la cabeza

- ¿estas seguro cielo?... muy bien...

- de acuerdo... nosotros nos quedaremos en Gringotts (ósea Alexander, Arthur y yo) mientras Lupin, Molly, Tonks y Deone bajan a las cámaras y compran las cosas de los chicos en el callejón... los Weasley se van a sortilegios Weasley... Granger se quedara en Flourish y Blotts hasta que pasemos por ella... Winther y Potter recorrerán el callejón Diagon... tenemos dos horas exactas para todo... y nos veremos todos aquí... si alguno no llega le daremos 10 minutos nada más...

**tnks x leer **

**en el siguiente cap, lili conocerá a Draco mientras que Harry tendrán un enfrentamiento... gracias por los mensajes **


	3. Harry, Draco y Lili

**_siento mucho haberme retrasado en el cap... es que estube enferma .... en fin... les agradezco a Vane Lupin, _****_KpB182_****_y _****_Naty-love05_****_... espero que sigan leyendo y k les guste este cap_**

Harry, Draco y Lili

Saliendo de Gringotts se separaron y cada quien tomo su camino

-nos veremos más tarde- dijeron los chicos y se fueron juntos

- ¿a donde quieres ir primero?- preguntó Harry

- pues no sé... el callejón se ve muy grande... ¿por qué no vamos a donde tú quieras?

-¿qué te parece comenzar por túnicas Madame Malkin? - sugirió señalando una tienda. Se fueron directo a ella y cuando entraron lili miró todas las variedades de túnicas que había... desde túnicas de segunda mano hasta algunas muy finas y bonitas... de materiales extraños y exóticos que ella no había visto hasta las lujosas que ya conocía... luego salieron de la tienda- ¿te gustaría ir a la tienda de animales?... dijiste que quieras una mascota

- si, quiero comprar algo pero no una lechuza... tuve una...

- ¿y qué le pasó?

-se la comió un gato... - entraron en la tienda y encontraron especies de ratones, serpientes, sapos y gatos... había uno en especial lindo... era de color entre arena y color blanco... pequeño que según la dueña tenia algunos días de ser quitado de su madre... Lili lo compró y lo metió en una caja especial para llevárselo... Al salir Harry se ofreció a llevárselo... después pasaron por la tienda de escobas mágicas...- ¿son fabulosas verdad?- le dijo acercándose al aparador- yo quisiera comprarme una pero estoy indecisa entre una saeta de fuego o una de hielo... aunque prefiero la primera... esta mejor... me gusta más el rojo... aunque debo verlo ahora que entre a Hogwarts.. Quizá entre al equipo de mi casa no sé... en Beauxbatons no me dejaron jugar... aunque yo lo hacia en la mansión ¿sabes?.. La posición que mejor se me da es buscadora y golpeadora... ¿tú juegas quidditch?- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero él no les contestó...tenia su mirada perdida en la saeta de fuego recordando a Sirius... le dolía mucho recodar como había muerto... -¿me estas oyendo?.. ¿Harry?... ¡POTTER!!!...

-¿qué?... OH!... lo siento no pude oírte... ¿qué decías?

- muchas gracias por tu atención- le dijo fríamente- creo que seguiré mi recorrido sola...- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el callejón... todavía molesta se paro cerca de una tienda... y se fijo que era de algunos juguetes mágicos... miro el aparador y se dispuso a entrar cuando una voz de tras de ella se lo impidió

- ¿no me digas que te interesan todavía esas cosas?...- era la voz de un chico que arrastraba las palabras

- Bueno- dijo molesta dándose la vuelta- ¿y si me importan cual es tu problema?- miro al chico como si fuera basura y luego se acomodo un rizo

- ninguno... sólo quería llamar tu atención- el chico miro a lili y luego sonrió- ¿viniste de compras para ir a Hogwarts?

- no... A diferencia de otros... yo tengo personas que compran mis cosas y así yo no me molesto en hacerlo... - contesto arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo... le resultaba atractivo aquel chico... - yo vine a comprar mi escoba... más bien a escogerla... tengo en casa algunas.. Pero son pasadas de moda

- ¿no me digas?- dijo el chico alzando las cejas- yo igual tengo muchas en mi mansión... aunque uso una Nimbus 2001 para jugar Quidditch en Hogwarts... soy de parte del equipo de Slytherin y espero ser capitán- sonrió con orgullo

- ¿Slytherin?... ah... ya veo... si eh leído sobre esa casa... fue fundada por Salazar Slytherin... uno de los magos más famosos y poderosos de aquella época... ¿es buena?

- ¡claro!!... la mejor de todas; pero... ¿tú no estas en Hogwarts?- preguntó sorprendido

- no... Soy alumna de intercambio de Beauxbatons en Francia... pero mis padres me cambiaron a Hogwarts por algunos asuntos que tienen que resolver aquí

- ah!!... pues bienvenida... aunque espero que te quedes en Slytherin... las otras casas son basura... sobre todo Gryffindor...

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó otra vez detrás de ellos- yo creía que la basura era Slytherin... de hecho no soy el único que lo piensa...

- valla... valla... el famoso Harry Potter... tenias que hacer una aparición triunfal como siempre ¿verdad?... pero cuéntame... ¿has llorado mucho este verano?... debiste extrañar mucho a tu "perro"- Harry apretó los puños

- si... lo extrañe... pero al menos no cargo con la vergüenza de que mi padre este preso en Azkabán... cuéntame... ¿qué tal están los dementores?- Draco dejo de sonreír y se abalanzo sobre Harry

- ¡no!!- dijo Lili poniéndose en medio- no se peleen aquí... hay demasiada gente... a ninguno le conviene- dijo sin pensarlo

- cuídate Potter- respondió fríamente Draco apretando sus puños también- esto no se quedara así...

-¿de verdad?... bueno... pues yo te digo que estoy arto de tus amenazas Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy?- repitió pensativa Lili

- Draco Malfoy- respondió el chico rubio mirando con odio a Harry

- ah!!... ya me acordé... tu familia es una de las más ricas de este país ¿no?- sonrió Lili- eres un sangre limpia por lo que sé... una de las pocas familias de magos que jamás se ha mezclado con muggles... y los Malfoy son de reputación... como sea... no te conviene armar un escándalo... mejor vete y podrás arreglar cuentas con Potter después- luego bajó la voz- al menos tú ya no tendrás que soportarlo... mientras que yo... por la afición que mis padres le tienen debo hacerlo... quizá podamos hablar cuando estemos en Hogwarts- y le guiñó un ojo... él pareció sentirse apenado

- ¡es cierto!!- y río estrepitosamente- bien... nos vemos en Hogwarts... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Liliann Winther... pero puedes llamarme Lili- ambos se sonrieron... luego él le dirigió una mirada a Harry de odio y se fue por el callejón... mientras... Harry se quedo confundido... ¿cómo era posible que sus padres siendo aurores y trabajando en secreto para orden ella se hiciera amiga de un mortífago?... aunque estaba el pequeño problema de que ella era como Malfoy pero en mujer... miro a lili con desprecio... ella le sonrió con tristeza... - sígueme- le dijo y entro a la tienda... él no supo que hacer... al final se decidió a entra con ella. La tienda era más grande de lo que podía verse afuera... con cientos de aparadores repletos de extraños juguetes mágicos- la próxima vez trata de no provocarlo... no estaré siempre ahí para detenerlo cada vez que te plazca provocarlo

-mejor no digas nada Winther que nadie te ha pedido meterte en mis asuntos

-¿eso crees?- preguntó alzando las cejas mientras que Harry la fulminaba con la mirada- tú no lo entiendes... hay mucha gente a la que le importas y lo que hice fue para evitarles un enfrentamiento a ambos.... Escucha... sé que iniciamos mal... pero me gustaría mucho conocer a Harry Potter... no el que venció al seños oscuro... sino al chico amable y valiente del que mi amiga Fleur me habló

-¿Fleur?

- si... Fleur Delacour... una de las participantes del torneo de los 3 magos... ella y yo somos muy amigas... de hecho esperaba verla aquí en Londres... supe que trabajaba en Gringotts con Billy Weasley...

-estoy confundido...

- lo siento... quizá debamos hablar cuando estés más tranquilo... mientras comenzamos desde el principio… - y le tendió la mano… él se lo pensó un momento y mirando que no tenia nada que perder le tendió la suya… - eso es… ahora ni me llames Winther, dime Lili, mis amigos así me llaman

- de acuerdo,- se sonrieron… era la primera vez que Harry que no lo hacia mucho tiempo…

Pasadas las 2 horas, todos se encontraban en la salida del caldero chorreante, las cosas de los Winther ya estaban en su auto, mientras que las cosas de los demás las traían cargando

- aquí nos despedimos- dijo Moody- nos veremos el 1 de septiembre en king croo's, 15 minutos antes de que parta el tren- todos se despidieron

- nos veremos luego- dijo Ron

- adiós Lili- se despidió Ginny

- y no te olvides tan pronto de nosotros- dijo Hermione

- Fue un placer señorita Winther- dijo Fred con cordialidad… pero nadie supo si lo decía en broma imitando a Percy o era de verdad

- cuídate y espero verte pronto- dejo Harry

- bien, nos encontraremos en el andén 9 ¾ - Willy abrazo a Hermione y se despidió de los demás chicos; luego los Winther se subieron a su auto y se marcharon a su mansión. Los otros tomaron el tren muggle para regresar a Grimauld place.

- parecía amable, ¿no creen?- comentó Ginny en la habitación donde Ron y Harry dormían

- si- decía Ron- nunca conocí una chica que le gustara tantas cosas a la vez… como leer que es lo que le gusta a Hermione… o los animales… como a Ginny.. O el quidditch como a mi… creo que es "extraña"

- ¿te parece?- preguntó Hermione

- un poco… ¿creen que juegue al quidditch?

- si - intervino Harry recordando lo que ella le había contado y sentándose en la cama (había permanecido acostado)- según ella, tiene muchas escobas en su mansión… dice que en su escuela no la dejaban jugar pero que lo intentara ahora que este en Hogwarts

- ¿enserio?- preguntó emocionado Ron

- si, me lo dijo cuando nos paramos a ver las escobas; pero se molestó conmigo porque no que puse mucha atención… se fue caminando y se topo con Malfoy

- ¿qué?

- bueno, ya debían conocerse ¿no?- preguntó Hermione – ambos son de familias sangre limpia (jamás se han mezclado con muggles) y además son muy ricos

- pero Liliann no es como ese payaso- dijo con desagrado Ginny

- si pero no se conocían, ella se sorprendió mucho cuando lo llamé Malfoy y si me lo preguntan creo que se gustaron- no dijo más y se recostó dándoles la espalda

- bueno- dijo Hermione mirando la espalda de Harry- no le veo mucho de malo que se gusten

- ¿por qué no?- preguntaron Ron y Ginny

- pues porque Malfoy se concentrará más en conquistarla que en nosotros

- o puede que ambos se junten, Malfoy la vuelva en contra nuestra y nos hagan ambos la vida imposible. – Hermione y Ginny lo miraron- ¿qué?... en nuestro mundo todo es posible o ¿no?

**_Hello!! kreo k no me gusta ;O;_**

**_esta aburrido .. xD... en fin... haber que opinan ustedes ¿ok?... mil tnks x leer... bye!!_**


End file.
